


Reincarnation is a B*tch

by Kitty_Tokyo_Uzumaki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Hermione Granger, Indian Harry Potter, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_Tokyo_Uzumaki/pseuds/Kitty_Tokyo_Uzumaki
Summary: The magic community isn't what it used to be, it's time to make it better and forge new relationships. If only they knew what would come of this.Bring in the exchange students!Total Rewrite of Founder Reborn. I hope you all enjoy.





	1. Prologue and Chapter 1- The meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Like the summary says this is a rewrite of Founder Reborn. I hope you all enjoy. 
> 
> Ps. I could really use a beta.

**Prologue:**

 

After the war, the Wizarding World realized just how separated they were from

their communities. To rectify this, every Headmaster and Headmistress came together to form a plan. The only solution they could come up with was a program they retired years before, the Exchange Student Program.

 

It was decided that every school, even ones that weren't registered by their Ministry,

was going to participate in the program. Four students from every school would be spent separately to random schools, picked by their Headmaster/mistress and represent them. The Headmasters and Headmistresses made to alert the student and their families ahead of time before they'd make their decisions and so the families would know what to expect.

 

Everyone was immediately determined to make this work as they disband from

Their meeting, eager to see how the project would work out. Headmistress McGonagall was more than interested in the type of students Hogwarts was going to host. She could only hope her staff and students would have an easy and drama free year. As she set off to make the preparations, she absent-mindedly wandered what she'd tell Albus' portrait and her staff.

 

* * *

 

**Chapter 1- Harry:**

 

A lot had changed after the war, both good and many thought dead were actually alive. Sirius Black managed to find a way out of the Veil. That wasn't the most shocking part, he surprised everyone by marrying not only the widowed, Remus Lupin, but the snarky double spy, Severus Snape. Harry wasn't sure what surprised him more, the marriage or that Snape managed to survive his encounter with Nagini.

 

They weren't the only odd couple to come out after the war, some of his friends ended up with people he wasn't even aware of or just seemed impossible to be with. The public was split on how to feel about some of these couples. Some were outraged, still filled with left over anger on their involvement in the war, while others were happy, especially the Ministry.

 

Since the war brought so many deaths to both sides, the Ministry was more than happy to encourage these couples if it meant repopulation in the already small community. Which seemed to already be happening, since Bill and Fleur were already expecting.

 

Sadly for Harry, the summer was ending and he was already dreading it. Half of him was looking forward to completing his final year, especially since he had to drop out last year, but with the war going on it was understandable. The other half was neverous about what was to come, mainly due to the added letter that was included with his supply list:

 

_Dear Students,_

_Due to the after effect of the war, it has come to the attention of the British Magical Community just how out of touch we are from other communities. To rectify this issue we have been in contact with other countries and have come to an agreement. Every school, including Hogwarts, will be sending four students to attend one of the many schools in the Magical Communities. Below are the pre-picked students and the school they will be attending._

_Colin Creevey (7th year)- Koldovstoretz_

_Susan Bones (8th year)- Mahoutokoro_

_Gregory Goyle (8th year)- Uagadou_

_Padma Patil (8th year)- Ilvermorny_

_Hogwarts will be host to exchange students as well. Please be courteous to them and treat them as you would any other housemate._

_-Sincerlely,_

_Headmistress Minerva McGonagall_

 

Then there was the fact that he no longer wanted to pursue a career in the Ministry, since the end of the war Harry found he no longer wanted to fight, he was tired of it, considering that was all he did in his Hogwarts career. However, Harry found his time spent teaching others in DA made him want to continue this and become a teacher.

 

So with that plan in mind, Harry was looking forward to his 8th year, but until then, Harry was going to spend that last of his summer with his adorable godson, Teddy.


	2. Chapter 2: A Slytherin's Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 2, I'd like to thank the_fifth_marauder101 for being my beta and helping me out~!

**Chapter 2:** **Draco**

The day had finally come, Draco's first day of his '8th' year in Hogwarts. This was something was not looking forward to, and if Harry had never testified for him, then this day would never even existed for him. Personally, if Draco had it his way he'd already be trying to open his own Potion's shop by now, or he'd just be coping with his new creature inheritance.

It was a little known fact that the Malfoys were originally from France. It was in France they had an abundance of veelas that lived in that area, so it wasn't uncommon for the natives to have some veela blood in their families, the Malfoy's included.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on how you look at it, Draco was gifted with the veela gene. Something that tends to show up in every other generation, however with his parents' union, gave him more potential to have the gene.

Now that he had his inheritance awakened, not only did Draco have to deal with his new instincts, he had to deal with the Ministry's constant check-ups with his family, not to mention the added stress of making sure his fellow Slytherins were out of harm's way. Then to make matters worse, he received a letter about the new exchange students, and who knows, there's a chance that one of them will end up in his house, so he'll probably have another person to keep an eye on. Hopefully, they wouldn't cause too much trouble….

* * *

 

Luckily, Draco made sure to pack the night before and an Auror had already come by to release him from his court-ordered magical bonds, something the Wizengamot agreed on for his family as an alternative, given the fact that they weren't going to be in Azkaban. What was even better, the same Auror assigned to them gave Draco back his wand so that he would be able to participate in his lessons.

As Draco checked one more time to make sure he had everything. He gave his room one more look before he went downstairs to bid his parents goodbye.

Downstairs Lucius and Narcissa could be seen in the foyer, sitting stiffly in their seats as they gave awkward farewells to their son under the watchful eye of their assigned Aurors. All while Draco's Auror tapped their foot impatiently while the Auror quietly rolled their eyes. Draco's parents huffed indignantly at the blunt disrespect the Auror showed, but the Malfoys held their tongues, after all, it would just cause more harm than good for Draco. Especially since the Auror was going to be escorting Draco to the train station. Draco guessed that was one thing to look forward to, once in Hogwarts he'll finally be away from the suffocating presence the Ministry held in his own home.


	3. Chapter 3: Sorting and Exchange Students

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I'd like to thank my beta, the_fifth_marauder101 for helping me out.

**Chapter 3: Exchange Students**

Every returning student was content to be on their way back to Hogwarts. In other compartments on the train. The newcomers were practically bouncing in their seats as they imagined how their first year would go, the soon to be first years could be heard letting out shrieks of joy on their first trip to the school or whines at being away from home. Meanwhile, the 8th years took their time catching up with each other and wondering which schools the exchange students were from and how they were doing.

As the other students pondered on this, the mentioned exchange students were currently stuck in the same compartment, having been told by the train driver to sit together for convenience sake. The compartment was deadly silent as the exchange students couldn't communicate with each other just yet due to their language barrier. Three of them wore charmed rings on their left middle finger, which were enchanted with a translation spell, something they were sent when they received their acceptance letter, unfortunately, the spell wouldn't activate until they were near the school. So they chose to spend their uncomfortable train ride doing separate things. While they all had their familiars with them only two of the exchange students decided to play with their while the other two were reading or snacking on the treats British wizards had to offer.

 

It wasn't too long that the students reached their destination; first years ran to the boats, returning students and the exchange headed toward the carriages, with the three non-English speakers' rings activating. All four exchanged students gazed at the Hogwarts' castle from their carriage, some marveling at it or comparing it to their own school.

Soon they were inside and Hogwarts' returning students raced to their House tables eager for the sorting to begin, while the first years lined up for their sorting with the exchange students trailing behind, trying to ignore the stares they were getting in the Hall.

 

One by one the first years were sorted until the very last one nervously headed toward the Slytherin table. The Headmistress then stood and addressed the room.

 

"As I'm sure you're all aware, Hogwarts was one of the many schools that volunteered to participate in the exchange student program, and now I'd like to welcome our new students to Hogwarts, they are here to not only represent their schools but to learn and experience our culture. Please make them feel welcomed and show them the respect they deserve. Now, we'll start the sorting for our new students, when we call your name, please approach this stool to be sorted."

 

The Deputy Headmaster, Severus Snape stepped up with a small list of names called up the first person.

 

"Arc, Raelynn."

 

Stepping away from the group of exchange students an elegant French girl with dark brown hair and pale skin walked toward the stool, each of her steps sharp and precise as her heels clipped on the hall's floor, fully aware of every eye on her. Raelynn held her head high as the worn and weathered hat was placed on her perfectly curled hair.

 

The hat shouted Ravenclaw a second later.

 

After Raelynn made herself comfortable at the Ravenclaw table, Severus went on to call the next student.

 

"Hyre, Arjun"

 

A willowy Indian man with dark brown hair, highlight with blond streaks approached the stool sitting with a blank look on his face as he folded his tanned fingers on his lap waiting to be sorted. Every girl and some boys in room gazed and admired his princely form. Arjun's face held indifference as he was surprisingly sorted to Hufflepuff, much to the joy of the girls in that House.

 

Slightly thrown off by the unexpected decision by the hat, Severus slowly called the next name.

 

"Gonzalez, Mason"

 

A tall bronze Hispanic man casually walked to the stool his face holding a sunny smile, while the students in the room goggled at his brown high faded hair and red dyed tips. If asked the students would have to admit how comical the sight was to witness such a well-built, rough looking man sitting on the tiny stool. It wasn't unbelievable to see the cheery man get sorted off to Gryffindor, somehow he just seemed to fight. Gryffindor's Quidditch team could be seen salivating over their new Housemate, no doubt imaging him on their team.

 

Ignoring the rowdy behavior of the most chaotic house in Hogwarts, Severus turned his attention to the last name to be called.

 

"Sakurai, Hiori" 

 

The last girl was quite small compared to the others, she held herself in a proud and sophisticated way, although she had the appearance of a doll with her ruby red eyes and raven black hair in a long slightly messy fishtail braid over her shoulder. The Japanese girl gracefully made her way to the front of the room. As Hiori sat down she seemed to glare at the occupants in the room.

 

Even with her cold attitude, she was regarded with awe as the students took in her unique features, especially her fawny beige skin. Closing her eyes Hiori tried to ignore their existence as she listened to the Hat announce Slytherin.

 

The students of Hogwarts couldn't help but stare at the foreigners as they settled in, not knowing what to think of their new schoolmates, but one thing was for certain, this year was sure to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, how are you liking this so far? What would you like to see in this?


	4. Chapter 4: First Impressions of the new students Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta-ed Chapter. Please leave a comment and kudos!

**Chapter 4: Harry and Draco**

 

The first night back was rather eventful at least in Harry's opinion. For once, it wasn't about him, although it was surprising that every exchange student managed to get sorted into every house. While he hasn't met the other students yet, he has no complaints against his new housemate.

In fact, neither did anyone else, considering the fact that so many other Gryffindors kept clamoring for Mason's attention that night. Especially after finding out the new Gryffindor was apart of America's version of Quidditch, Quodpot. That very important fact just made the others in their House love him even more.

Even Ron and Hermione took turns grilling him, Hermione wanted to know all about Mason's time in Ilvermorny and what subjects he took. While Ron wanted to know the difference between Quidditch and Quodpot, what position he played and what his favorite team was. Dean was currently chatting with Mason at the moment after finding out Gonzalez spent his summers playing football (soccer).

Harry silently watched from his seat in the common room, content with how well Mason was fitting in, luckily the room wasn't too crowded as the younger years had already turned in for the night, so it was only the 7th and 8th years.

Soon enough the excitement of having their new American Housemate died down and everyone spent the rest of their free time catching up with old and new friends. Mason lounged on an unoccupied sofa, petting his adorable brown kneazle, that had managed to climb over and laid itself on his chest.

As Harry took a moment from listening to Hermione's plan for SPEW, he couldn't help but feel a sense of sadness and guilt leak in. There weren't a lot of people in his year that decided to come back, and there were even less 7th years in Gryffindor than there should've been. Harry knew it wasn't his fault but he still felt accountable for all of this. Trapped in this depressing thought process he didn't notice the freckled hand reaching towards him.

"Hey"

Ron ruffled Harry's hair, a small part of him amused at the small pout this action brought.

"It's not your fault, you did what you could."

"But…"

"No buts."

Ron interrupted pinching Harry's dark arm.

"You can't fix everything, let's just be grateful it's over now." Hermione chimed, cuddling her boys.

"Alright." Harry huffed, enjoying the comfort, though he was a bit irritated by how they laid on him, subtly emphasizing how much shorter he was compared to them.

After a while everyone decided to call it a night and headed up to bed, Dean and Seamus made sure to show Mason where he'd be staying for the rest of the year.

* * *

 

On the other side of the school in the Slytherin's common room, things were a lot more civil compared to Gryffindor, Draco made sure of it. After making sure all of the younger students were taken care of, Draco made a point to gather all of the 7th and 8th years.

"I'd like to address an issue, I'm sure you're all aware of, there aren't that many of us this year, so we all need to look after one another, now more than ever. In this common room, this is a safe space, a place where there is no malice and discrimination tolerated. 

All the other houses are against us, mostly due to our families or the roles they had in the war. For now, we need to lay low and make sure no one walks anywhere alone, make sure you always travel around the castle with a friend or housemate, and especially make sure the younger years always walk with an older student.

Now that we've got those issues accounted for, I'd like to formally introduce our new 7th year, Hiori Sakurai. Please make sure to treat her like any other housemate."

After receiving her personal introduction, Sakurai bowed her head in acknowledgment. Draco then turned toward her to make sure she was aware of their House rules, which she seemed to understand and agreed to the conditions they abided by.

Satisfied that everything was taken care of, Draco dismissed the younger years off to bed, letting them know their future curfews they'd have for the rest of the year while the older students broke off into groups, quietly catching up, playing games or just unwinding before they had to worry about their first official day back. 

Draco ended up watching Blaise play against Theo at chess while Pansy, Daphne, and Astoria were busily flipping through their new issue of  _ Witch Weekly _ , critiquing the new fashion statement that was currently in style. 

Turning his attention to their new Housemate, Draco decided to make some small talk. As it turned out, this was the best decision he made, as luck would have it, they shared similar interests and mostly the same background. They both came from well-known and prestigious families, their favorite subject was potions, and they both enjoyed sweets.

In fact, they spent most of the night discussing what their favorite sweet was, to the amusement of his friends, or they recommended a different sweet to each other. Draco told Hiori all about his favorite sweets from France and Britain while Hiori told him her favorites from Japan. They ended up promising each other they'd share whatever sweet their parents send them before they moved on to other things. 

Soon enough, Pansy got Hiori to explain the differences between Britain's fashion and Japan's, while Blaise and Theo asked her about the academics in  _ Mahoutokoro _ as well as her customs. Hiori was more than happy to discuss her life in Japan and her time in her school. Everyone in the room was amazed to know how different it was compared to Hogwarts, like how they took in students that were younger than their first years or how their uniforms worked. 

What was even more amazing, other than the fact that they had no House system, was the fact that, even though the school was quite traditional, Japan's Wizarding World was not. Apparently, they were just as advanced, if not more so than their muggle counterparts.

When they asked her what color her robes were from her school, Hiori shyly mentioned the last time she saw them, they had turned into a light yellow. She had told Draco that by the end of the year, she hoped her former robes would be a pure gold by then, sending a small smile Draco bid everyone a good night, before heading off to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if there are any errors in the story.


End file.
